Love in Your Destiny
by sabaku no ligaara
Summary: Hidup dalam tekanan, dan kepura-puraan. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh ketiga orang tersebut. Pura-pura tersenyum padahal hatinya sedih. Pura-pura mencintai padahal hati mereka masing-masing tengah menggumamkan nama orang lain. No yuri.


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning: AU

Genre: angst/hurt/comfort/romance/Supernatural

Pairing: **Narusaku**, **Sasuhina**, Sasusaku, Naruhina, cinta segi 4 ato lebih. Gak tau juga..

_Love In Your Destiny_

_prologue_

.

.

.

Pria berambut pirang itu terjatuh. Bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Sekujur tubuhnya basah kuyup. Mata _blue sapphire_-nya terlihat redup.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Sakura.." Suara pria itu terdengar memelas. Sungguh lirih minta dikasihani. Pelan terdengar putus asa. Dan bergetar terlihat kedinginan di tengah guyuran hujan.

Gadis yang barusan namanya disebut oleh pria itu tak sedikitpun menyumbangkan suaranya. Warna payung yang gadis itu kenakan senada seperti warna hatinya. Hitam. Gelap. Tanda duka cita. Tanda hatinya tengah bersedih walaupun warna abu-abu gelap jelas lebih pantas untuk warna hatinya. Putus asa. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa di tengah tekanan yang menimpanya.

"Menagpa Kau lebih memilih meninggalkan aku, Sakura!" seru Naruto di tengah guyuran hujan yang menerpanya tanpa perlindungan kepala.

Sang gadis yang sedari tadi hanya diam, kini membalikan badannya dan berlalu pergi bersama payung hitam di genggamannya.

"Maaf," desis gadis itu pelan. Suaranya yang samar tak mungkin bisa menandingi suara deru hujan yang begitu lebat. Terus berjalan menjauh tak menengok sekalipun pada pria yang tengah berlutut frustasi seraya meneriaki namanya.

.

.

"Maaf, saya terlamabat," ucap sang gadis berambut biru tua yang berada di ambang pintu seraya membungkuk pelan. Menimbulkan helaian rambut gelapnya terjatuh menutupi sisi wajahnya.

Pria paruh baya yang berada di tempat duduknya mengeluarkan suara beratnya yang khas.

"Dia.. satu-satunya wanita di ruangan ini bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Putri sulungku. Ia cerdas, berbakat, setiap tindakan yang diambilnya selalu menguntungkan bagi perusahaan kami. Dan dia... cantik bukan?" tanya Hiashi pada empat orang Uchiha yang duduk bersebrangan dengan mereka, ketika Hinata berjalan mendekati tempat duduk yang tersisa.

Gadis itu duduk di kursi yang berada di sebelah kakak sepupunya –berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang semula lebih tertarik memandangi luisan-lukisan klasik yang terpajang dan model arsitektur ruangan tersebut, kini memilih mengarahkan fokus matanya pada malaikat cantik di hadapannya.

"Ya, putrimu ini memang sangat cantik, Hiashi.." gumam Fugaku tanpa berkedip memandangnya. "bolehkah putrimu ini aku bawa pulang ke tempat kami dan menjadikannya menantuku?" pinta ayah dari Sasuke dan Itachi itu.

"Sayang sekali, Fugaku. Kau kalah _start_. Putriku ini sudah bertunangan."

.

.

Mata _emerald_ gadis itu berair. Namun dicobanya untuk bertahan agar air itu tidak bertambah apalagi sampai tumpah. Di tengah kebersamaannya dengan pria yang kini menjadi tunangannya, ia mencoba menahan tangis. Namun ia tak sanggup. Terlalu perih melihat pria yang dicintainya tengah bersama wanita lain.

Begitu mesranya pria itu mengacak-acak rambut biru gelap wanita tersebut, dan menggandengnya kedalam suatu toko. Senyum yang terkembang di wajah sang gadis biru tua itu menandakan bahwa ia bahagia.

Namun, di saat yang bersamaan, gadis bermata _emerald_ itu merintih dalam hati.

_Kami-sama.. jangan biarkan airmata ini mengalir. Tolong hentikan ini semua. Jangan sampai dia melihatnya_.

Permohonan kecil yang berdampak besar baginya, ia panjatkan. Semoga pria berambut merah itu tidak melihatnya yang tengah menumpahkan airmata. Bisa-bisa pria itu melemparkan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi padanya. Dan ia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang tidak mengenakan lagi kali ini.

.

.

Restoran yang cukup sepi ini dipilih Uchiha muda untuk melaksanakan kegiatan makan siangnya. Menu favoritnya ia pilih menjadi hidangan pengisi perut ditengah lapar yang ia rasakan. Namun hidangan enak nan mahal tersebut bukanlah sesuatu yang dinikmatinya saat ini.

Mungkin perut memang menikmati, tapi matanya sedari tadi hanya fokus pada seorang wanita. Seorang wanita yang tengah duduk di pojok ruangan dekat jendela. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang sendirian, wanita itu terlihat menyantap makanannya bersama sang sepupu yang berambut panjang.

_Dia wanita yang cantik. Sayang, wanita itu telah bertunangan. Pria yang menjadi tunangannya jelas beruntung sekali. Wanita ini begitu sempurna. Rasanya akan lebih sempurna bila tunangannya itu adalah aku. Bukan pria lain_,

gumamnya dalam hati.

.

.

"Pinangan sudah hadir lagi Untukmu, Sakura."

"Apa nama keluarganya, _Tou-san_?"

"Uchiha."

.

.

Sensasi lembut bibir Naruto, serasa begitu memabukkan bagi Hinata yang baru kedua kali ini merasakan ciuman. Dengan gaun dan jas putih yang membalut mereka, seusai pengucapkan janji di gereja, resepsi yang ditunggu-tunggupun dimulai.

Di tengah altar megah gedung resepsi tersebut mereka menautkan bibir mereka. Begitu terlepas, mereka saling berpandangan. Menatap satu sama lain dengan perasaan bahagia.

Oh.. tidak. Sang pria yang berambut pirang itu tidak merasa bahagia. Penuh kepalsuan dan kepura-puraan. Senyum yang terkembang bukanlah senyum lepas yang selama ini dihadirkannya. Terlihat dipaksakan walaupun ia bisa menyembunyikannya dengan baik.

Hatinya tak merasa bahagia. Sama seperti sepasang undangan yang tengah menyaksikan mereka dengan tatapan miris.

Hidup dalam tekanan, dan kepura-puraan. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh ketiga orang tersebut. Pura-pura tersenyum padahal hatinya sedih. Pura-pura mencintai padahal hati mereka masing-masing tengah menggumamkan nama orang lain. Begitu terus sampai acara pelemparan buket bunga oleh kedua mempelai.

HAP

Bunga itu tertangkap oleh seorang gadis berambut pink, dan pria berambut raven yang kini saling berpandangan. Seketika wajah para undangan yang tak dapat menangkap buket bunga itu menjadi kusut. Namun tak lama kemudian riuh tepuk tangan membanjiri pasangan tersebut dari para undangan lain yang saling melempar tawa. Adapula para undangan berbisik-bisik menyimpulkan bahwa mereka berjodoh dan akan menikah dalam waktu dekat. Kilatan kamera menyambar kedua insan dari kalangan konglomerat yang memang telah terikat hubungan pertunangan ini. Mereka hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk sambil sesekali melirik kedua mempelai yang berdiri di tengah altar.

Senyum manis nan lembut terukir di wajah cerah sang mempelai wanita kala melihatnya. Melirikkan pandangannya pada pria pirang di sisi kanan yang tengah menggenggam tanagnnnya lembut.

Seketika itu juga senyum yang mengembang di wajah sang gadis sirna. Wajah pria yang kini resmi menjadi suaminya itu terlihat murung. Pandangannya yang mengarah pada sepasang undangan yang berhasil menangkap buket bunga itu terlihat tak menyenangkan. Hinata kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada undangan tadi. Wajahnya juga ikut murung karena hal tersebut.

'_Naruto, apa Kau tidak bahagia menikah denganku_?' tanyanya dalam hati. Tatapannya yang cerah, berubah sendu. Resepsi pernikahan tengah dijalani. Sepasang cincin telah mereka lingkarkan ke jari manis pasangannya. Namun sang mempelai pria tak terlihat bahagia.

.

.

"Naruto, kini Kau telah resmi menjadi suami adik sepupuku," gumam Neji pelan seraya menatap langit. Sesaat kemudian, ia menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya sejenak. Lalu membukanya lagi masih memandangi langit cerah musim semi.

"Ya," jawab pria _blonde_ itu lirih seraya mengikuti arah pandang kakak iparnya.

"Jangan kecewakan Hinata. Jangan buat ia menderita. Jangan memikirkan wanita lain selain dia. Jangan mengingat gadis_ pink_ itu."

DEG!

Hati Naruto seraya mencelos mendengarnya. Bagaimana Neji bisa tahu semua ini? Bagaiman ia tahu bahwa Naruto masih mencintai gadis itu? Apa wanita bermata persis seperti lelaki ini juga mengetahuinya?

.

.

"_Otou-san _dan _Okaa-san_ sudah menetapkan hari pernikahan kalian." Ruang keluarga Uchiha yang megah ini tengah diisi oleh empat orang manusia dari kalangan kaya. Pembicaraan santai membahas tentang pernikahan putra bungsunya, dipilih Fugaku untuk kesempatan kali ini.

"Kami juga sudah menetapkan tempat liburan —eh.. tepatnya bulan madu kalian," ralat Fugaku cepat.

"Hn, tempat yang indah. Sama seperti tempat_ honeymoon_ kita dulu. Iya kan, Fugaku-_kun_?" tanya Mikoto manja. Fugaku mengangguk.

"Memangnya tempatnya di mana, _Kaa-san_?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bali. Cocok untuk kalian. Sasuke, Sakura," jawab Mikoto seraya melirik calon pasangan suami istri tersebut bergantian.

.

.

"Bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi? Bagaimana kalau sampai khalayak ramai tahu?" Hiashi sudah tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Ia sendiri bingung mengapa hal ini bisa terjadi. Hal seperti ini hanya bisa terjadi di dunia khayalan. Tak bisa terpikirkan oleh akal sehat. Tak dapat dipercaya.

"Secepatnya, Hinata dan Naruto harus bercerai," usul Neji.

"Apakah tidak ada jalan lain?"

"Menukarkannya tidak dapat menyelesaikan masalah, _Ji-san_. Tidak semuanya berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang kita inginkan. Jalan terakhir menurutku adalah perceraian Naruto, dan Hinata."

"Dan segera menikahkan Hinata dengan dia," sambung Hiashi melanjutkan pemikiran Neji.

.

.

"Sebuah keajaiban," desis nenek tersebut seraya menyapu lembut telapak tangan wanita di hadapannya. Dilihatnya dengan teliti setiap garis di telapak tangan yang halus itu.

"Apa maksud nenek?" tanya nona Hyuuga yang kini sudah berganti nama menjadi Uzumaki Hinata.

"Seorang wanita akan menjalani hal yang sama denganmu. Kalian berdua akan sama-sama berusaha untuk menemukan belahan jiwa kalian yang sebenarnya. Dan pada tengah malam nanti, perjalananmuuntuk menemukan 'cinta di takdirmu' yang sebenarnya akan dimulai." Sang gadis Uzumaki hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya heran. Apa maksud nenek tersebut? Lalu siapa wanita yang nenek itu ucapkan?

Ia sudah menikah dengan Naruto. Apakah hubungan pernikahannya dengan pria blonde itu akan terguncang?

.

.

_Prologue: end_

Yuuuhuuu...

Hmm.. author tidak bertanggung jawab ini mempublish fic baru. Baru prolog. Ada yang bisa nebak ceritanya kayak gimana? Silahkan menebak pairingnya kedepan. Jika Anda melihat fic-fic saya sebelumnya, mungkin anda bisa menebak pairing nantinya bakal gimana. Wohohohoho.. *ketawa jahanam*

Tapi gak tau juga. Endingnya belum kepikiran pasti. Masih samar-samar.

Maaf ya, kalo jelek. Pengetahuan saya selama 14 tahun di dunia ini juga gak banyak. Dibanding temen-temen saya, saya ini orangnya yang paling.. err.. gak atu apa-apa. Apalagi di bahasa inggris.. hikss.. sedihnya.. –loh kok curcol?-

Nantikan chapter 1 nya ya...

Jangan segan-segan untuk mengkritik. Saran sangat dibutuhkan. Flame, silahkan.

Review please..


End file.
